Days Come, Days Past
by Miakaghost
Summary: Dawn Fenton has always wanted to meet the ghosts of his father's tales, and to discover if he really is the son of the famous Danny Phantom, powers and all. With the prospect of a new ghost portal, he just may get a chance.
1. Prologue:Meet the Fentons

Days Come, Days Past

Prologue

_There is a cranking, clanking, creaking, metallic sound in the basement. Three purple eyes turn towards the sound. "What do you suppose your father's doing, Dawn?" The woman asks her teenaged son. The black-haired teen shrugs, and simply takes another bite of his toast. "I don't doubt he's his father's son, and might do some very odd things for no particular reason at all, but…sometimes I wish I knew what he was doing."_

_Dawn says nothing, his mismatched eyes staring at the newspaper in front of him. Something in the basement explodes. Profanity ensues. Dawn doesn't even look up; his mother glares at him. "Dawn, go check on your father." He knows he can't argue with her…never could. When she really wants something done…it's done. Dawn closes the paper, takes a swig of his orange juice, and after folding the paper under his arm is trotting down to the basement. _

_"Almost had it…" grumbles the black-haired man on the floor. Dawn arches a brow. _

_"Observe the resident celebrity Daniel Fenton in his…creative slump," he says in a voice akin to a narrator on the Animal Planet channel. _

_"Quiet, Dawn, I'm working." Danny glares at his son, who smirks and shrugs, mismatched purple and blue eyes locked on his father. _

_"You're also missing breakfast."_

_"Breakfast..?" A blank look crosses Danny's face as he looks at his watch. "Already?"_

_"Don't tell me you were at this all night…" Dawn says, almost dreading the response, staring cautiously at his father. Danny laughs, and blushes nervously. "Sleep tonight, Dad, or Mom might not let you sleep in the bed at all."_

_"You're right, Dawn…" Danny yawns. _

_"So…what're you makin' anyways?"_

_"A ghost portal. I was thinking of visiting some old friends. Clockwork, maybe." Dawns listens intently. As a child, he'd heard the tale of Clockwork and how his father had to literally fight himself to save the future…and had loved it so dearly…but is Clockwork as powerful as his father makes him out to be?_

_"Clockwork, you say?" Dawn arches a brow, curious. Danny catches his son's expression, the expression that usually precedes something stupid. Heaven knows he'd had that too many times when he was a teenager. _

_"Don't, Dawn. He's got a sense of humor, sure, but if you tick him off…he won't care if you're the son of the 'famous Danny Phantom' got it?"_

_"Yeah, sure…here's the paper, 'famous Danny Phantom'. I have to get to school, anyways." Dawn tosses the newspaper at his father, and aims a wistful look at the incomplete ghost portal before running up the basement steps, grabbing his backpack and running out the door. _

_"What's going on with that boy?" His mother wonders faintly. _

_On the street……_

_'Stupid Dad…just cause he doesn't want me to meet one of the coolest ghosts in all the ghost zone…' He shakes his head, frowning. _

_"Something wrong, Dawn?" calls his friend. Blue-green eyes lock on the Fenton's form, as mismatched eyes land on his…his…surprisingly feminine form. _

_"Oh, hey, Mayu." His real name's Michael, Dawn inwardly adds, Michael Foley…wonder why his dad has no problem with the fact that his son's a total drag queen? "Nothing's wrong, it's just…"_

_"Just what?" Mayu asks, blinking, a hand reaching down to Dawn's. _

_"My dad's being a jerk," Dawn replies, pulling his hand away from Mayu's. "He's building a ghost portal, but won't let me use it. He just doesn't trust me!"_

_"If I were anyone other than me, I wouldn't either," Mayu shrugs as they start walking down the street to their school. "Your dad has experience in this stuff. You really should trust him." Dawn sighs. _

_"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that, I'd be rich by now."_

_"Dawn, you **are** rich. Your mom's from a super-rich family, and your grandma's a famous scientist." Mayu laughs. "But I get your drift."_

_"Yeah, I know, Mayu…Mom and Dad, your dad, too-they've all had experience. But…I don't. I'm related to 'the famous Danny Phantom' so I might have some weird ghost powers I inherited or something, but if Dad never gives me a chance to meet some ghosts, I'll never know!" Dawn growls. _

_"You know, Dawn…" Mayu says in a sort of dreamy voice, like a girl imagining her dream date or seeing a really cute guy she likes…the latter fit better. "…You're really hot when you're yelling all dramatically."_

_"……Just shut up, Mayu." Dawn says as the school comes into view. Same ol' Casper High, Dawn muses to himself, bet it's hardly changed since Dad went here, even. They enter the building. "Alright, I've got P.E. first period, so I'll be heading off to the field now. You've got health, right?"_

_"Huh? Oh…yeah, health class…wouldn't wanna miss that," Mayu says blankly, as though suddenly snapped out of a wonderful fantasy. Dawn starts off in one direction, Mayu still following him. _

_"Um…earth to Mayu, your class is that way." Dawn points down another hallway. "Or did you casually forget?" He stares at Mayu a moment before adding, " …again."_

_"Oh, uh…well, y'see, it's like this…" Dawn claps a hand over his friend's mouth, cutting off any excuse Mayu might make. The other boy makes a point to lick the hand over his mouth. Dawn pulls back his hand quickly, rubbing it off on his pants and glaring at Mayu. "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy your eyes are, Dawn?"_

_"Yeah, 'bout a hundred times this week. I'm headin' off to P.E. now." Dawn steps away, starting to walk down a hallway before calling back, "And don't follow me this time!"_

_"Like I would really do that…and I've only told you seventeen times this week!" Mayu calls back. "Really…that boy may be cute, but he just can't count…"_

_A/N: BWAHAHA! I suppose Tucker has no problem with Mayu-er…Michael being all…gay and stuff cause he's, y'know…Tucker. As for Dawn…well, Dawn's personality is kinda sarcastic like Sam but with a bit more friendliness like Danny. So…there._


	2. Chapter 1: Gym Peeking

Days Come, Days Past

Chapter 1

Dawn peels off his shirt and stuffs it into his locker, searching around for his gym clothes, then putting on the white Casper High t-shirt. He starts to unbutton his jeans. Leering, peering, peeking, hidden. He stops, looks around and sighs. "Don't make me go through this with you again, Mayu. Just come out and save me some trouble."

"Oh, Dawn, what a coincidence that I should meet you here at this time in this situation," Mayu says cheerfully, coming out from his hiding place behind a row of lockers. Dawn stares at him blankly. Boys around them aren't surprised at the two…gotten used to it actually.

"Stop it, Mayu. You're missing class, you know." Dawn wonders for a moment why he even tries, Mayu won't listen no matter what he says about that. "Why doesn't your dad have a problem with you? My dad would…my mom, too. In fact, pretty much everyone in my family, save for Grandpa Fenton, would. What makes your dad so special?"

"He says it's alright. It's love." Mayu smiles. "And I love you no matter what…isn't that the purest form of love?" He tilts his head sideways, eyes trailing downward. "So are you going to finish dressing for gym or what?"

"….Zatch!" Dawn calls to the large football player. "Could you please shove Mayu in a locker until everyone's gone and 'gently' return him to his class?" The blonde glances at Dawn, then at Mayu's pleading face, pleading him not to.

Zatch shrugs. "Sure." He doesn't even bother saying 'you owe me one for this, Fenton' like he used to. He's starting to enjoy pushing Foley into a locker and dragging him back to his own class. In fact, he doesn't really hate Fenton like he used to. He used to hate him on the principle that his dad hated Dawn's dad…but now…as Zatch drags Mayu away, he peeks back at Dawn.

Cool as a cucumber, doesn't even seem to care that his best friend's a pervert who spies on him every day, and flirts with him mercilessly, and that…his the son of his father's worst enemy from school may be developing a crush on him. _'What's wrong with me? A crush on Fenton? That's crazy! Just because he's…cool, and calm, and has long legs, and is super smart and has gorgeous mismatched purple and blue eyes and…'_ Zatch lets his thought trail off as he shoves Mayu into a locker, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary, and storming back to his own locker to finish dressing and to…finish his own viewing of Dawn dressing out for P.E.

Later….

Dawn sits on the bleachers after running a mile on the track, stretched out with his head resting on the seat of one row, his feet resting on the seat of a row several rows below him. Someone sits next to him. "Pretty tall, aren't ya?"

"Hey, Zatch. Something wrong, or did you just come by to say hi?" Zatch snorts indignantly at the comment, and Dawn opens his mismatched eyes. "Mayu's back in class?"

"Yeah, teacher thanked me for bringing him back again. Does he do this every day?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dawn shrugs. Zatch glances at him. Long legs, sweaty body, blue eyes, matted hair, pure skin, purple eye…he lets the thought go no further. He hands Dawn a towel.

"You're pretty sweaty. Just ran?"

"Mile. Made it in about two minutes." Blue eyes look at the legs again.

"Guess those skinny rails are good for something. Though they'd be better used on the basketball team." Dawn scoffs. "Dang, though…you're fast. Almost inhumanly so."

"Ya think?" Dawn sits up. "Hey, Zatch…I'm curious. Do you think I'm interesting?"

"WHA?!" Zatch sputters, embarrassed, his face red. "Wh-why?"

"Well…it's just…everyone always seems to be watching me. Girls, boys, birds…you get my drift."

"Well, I guess you're just…that attractive?" Zatch says, trying to cover the blush on his face.

"Do **you** find me attractive, Zatch?"

"Wha? Well, sorta, I mean….I think you're real cool and…um…well…"

"Look, don't go all gay on me, Zatch. It's just a question. I wasn't even serious about it." Dawn is silent a moment. "…There's a part of every friend you like the most, y'know? That's what my mom tells me, anyways. So…what part of me do you like best? I kinda like your arms…I'll never be able to get muscles like yours."

"Well…uh…it'd have to be your…" Legs, long, smooth. Arms, long, skinny. Chest, smooth, clean. Neck, pale, soft. Lips, full, luscious. Hips, smooth, angular. Ass, tight, hot. "…eyes. They're so unique. Who else has one blue eye and one purple one?"

"My eyes? Huh…" Dawn scratches his head. "Everyone says that. They like my eyes. But y'know…this is an abnormality, a mutation."

"No kidding?" Zatch looks over, a little surprised. "Never saw that coming...thought it was natural."

"Yeah, it's natural alright, but eyes aren't supposed to be like this. It's a mutation of the DNA or whatever."

"Someone pays attention in biology."

"At least I bother to. You're failing in just about everything but P.E. and reading, and even that second one escapes me as to why you do so well at it."

"I'm not stupid, I've just got my mind on other things."

"Like what?" The mismatched eyes slide over to the blonde and he fumbles for an answer.

"…Eh, erm, well….football. I have to memorize all the plays, you know."

"That you do. Hrm, well…you can come over tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"For tutoring. You want to pass all your classes, right? I'm a straight A student. No one better to have a tutor, right?" Zatch doesn't know what to say, just fumbles for words, his face turning red. "We can't lose our star quarterback. Besides…we're friends, right? Friends help other friends."

Blue eyes widen as they stare into blue and purple. There is no lies, no jokes, just honesty. "Friends…" Dawn nods.

"We're friends. Come over whenever you feel like it…I'll be free. Just as long as it's nothing like three in the morning."

"Like I'd do that…"

"You never know." The whistle sounds. "Alright, time to dress back in. Thanks for the chat." Dawn jumps to his feet, jumping down the bleachers, several rows at a time. Zatch slowly gets up, and trudges down the bleachers.

"My mind on other things…hn…would you believe me, Fenton, if I told you my mind was on you?"

A/N: HOLEH CRAP! Everyone seems to like Dawn…course, I'd like him, too. He's not anti-social, far from it…he's smart, long legs, like I've mentioned. He's smart, handsome, athletic…wouldn't you like him?

And so we enter Zatch Baxter. He's turning out a lot better than I had hoped. Dash has hardly any real character, so I decided I needed to give some to his son. Why not? He needs it.


	3. Chapter 2:Fangirl

Days Come, Days Past

Chapter 2

Green eyes watch Dawn's thin form as he jumps down the bleachers. Red lips turn up in a smile as long skinny fingers run through pale blonde hair. "He's gorgeous, isn't he, Damian?"(1) She says to the other girl hiding behind the bleachers with her. "Isn't he?"

"What am I supposed to say, Belle? He's my cousin, you know."

"I know…he's gorgeous." Confused pink eyes stare at her. "I'm a total dork, aren't I?"

"Maybe. You lead a fan club for him, stalk him…"

"He thinks it's that stupid Foley stalking him all the time. He doesn't even know who I really am…or that I've been in love with him practically forever…or since we met in the first grade, anyways." Pink eyes narrow.

"You're right. You **are** a dork." Damian scoffs, standing. "I'm gonna go hit the mall or something. I don't need to be here."

"Hm? He doesn't know you're visiting yet?"

"Duh, no. I wanna make it a surprise."

"….Can I come meet him, too?"

"You're such a dork. Just talk to him. He's one of the easiest people on the entire damn planet to talk to, you know. Besides, I don't wanna hear one more second of your poetic ranting about his eyes, 'mismatched and unalike yet blending in the beauty of nature to please the eye and ravish the mind'…it's really annoying, you know? You ought to hear yourself, it's really quite irritating."

"Alright, I'll…I'll go talk to him. Between classes, before Foley comes. They have biology together."

"Figures. Hurry. Foley might be stalking him as we speak," the redhead warns her, and she rushes off. Damian stares for a bit, and shrugs. "Really, some people are such idiots. Long as Belle doesn't tell Dawn I told her to talk to him, things'll work out fine….I hope."

In the hall…

"Mayu's in the same biology class, so-"

"Dawn!" Dawn looks toward the voice as a platinum blonde girl approaches. Pretty girl, light blonde hair, twinkling green eyes. "Ah, Dawn, I'm so glad I got a hold of you!"

"Oh…fan club girl. President, right?"

"Um…yeah, but my name is Belle. We actually met in the first grade."

"Really? We did? Sorry, my long-term memory is horrid for things like that."

"It's alright…I don't mind…" Belle shyly says, smiling a small smile. "It's…a little sad that you don't remember the day we met, but…it's alright. I don't mind."

"Why don't you remind me then?" Belle's face flushes red.

"It was…no, don't worry. It makes sense that you wouldn't remember, anyways. I mean…it was a long time ago. It was nothing, anyways."

"Are you sure, Belle? It seems like it was important to you…"

"No, it wasn't. It was…boring. I mean…nothing exciting happened, we just…met, is all."

"Oh, like 'hi, I'm Dawn; hi, I'm Belle'? That what you mean?"

"Yeah…like that," Belle solemnly replies. Dawn frowns.

"Sounds like it was more. What happened? Did something go wrong? Were you hurt?" He puts hand on her shoulder and gently forces her head up with a hand. "Belle, what's wrong?" Kind eyes, beautiful eyes, worried eyes…

"Oh, Dawn, it was-"

"DAAAAAWWWN!!!" Mayu runs up, with such abruptness that Belle falls backward. "Dawn, there you are! Come on, we'll be late for biology! Don't want the straight A student to be late, do we?"

"Just a sec, Mayu, I was talking to this girl Belle…"

"What girl?" Dawn looks around, but Belle is gone. "Are you seeing things?"

"But I could have sworn…she was that girl, y'know? The president of the fan club!"

"Oh, her…'ch. Why would she just casually talk to you when she can bow down at your feet and worship you? Isn't that what the fangirls do?"

"Well, sorta, but…she said we had met when we were in first grade. From the way she talked, something important happened."

"Who cares? We're gonna be late to class! Hurry, Dawn!" Dawn is still looking around for Belle. "I said come on!" Mayu drags Dawn off.

Belle sobs as she leans against the wall she had hidden behind. _"Those guys are just jerks! Hey…you don't need to cry…here,"_ she recalls a smaller Dawn, crouching next to her, handing her a golden dandelion, _"this makes you happier, right? I don't like seeing girls cry. It makes me feel like a total jerk for not comforting you. You're better now, right? My name's Dawn Fenton, what's yours?"_ A shadow loomed over small Dawn, and Belle shook.

"He doesn't remember…doesn't remember the day I truly fell in love with him…the day he saved my life. He doesn't remember…."

A/N: Shorter than the last two chapters, I think, but still good. Belle has been added in since…well…frankly, I don't like the idea of an entirely gay Danny Phantom spin-off. Besides, Belle has no planning whatsoever but is turning out well. Damian, however, has lots of planning, lots of character, lots of fun. I luffles her and her mysterious mischieviousness. And you are not seeing things, this is my second update this day!

1.) Damian- this is meant to be pronounced daw-me-aw. You don't say Damian, like Damien of the Omen. Daw-me-aw. If it's any less confusing, call her Dami for short.


	4. Interlude: My Apology

Days Come, Days Past

**A formal apology: **I apologize for the previous chapters. In said chapters, I made out half the characters to be gay. This is not true. Zatch is merely a good friend of Dawn's, as I wanted a contrast to Danny and Dash's rivalry. As for Mayu/ Michael…his constant gayety is meant to be so. The entire character of Mayu is a joke. But what a joke it is. However, if you have taken offense to anything involving the gayness of Mayu, OR Zatch's previous actions, honest, I apologize. I will fix it in upcoming chapters. Honest.

And Belle….if you believe I'm only inserting her because there are too few female characters in this fic, prepare to eat your words! Or beliefs….thoughts…whatever. Belle is to be a valuable character in the upcoming plot, priceless. In fact, in going over a new area of plot I could go into-yes, I've changed the plot I was going to use because the old one is crap- I've realized JUST how vital Belle is! She's the most important female character in this entire fic, aside from Damian. (Those two may have to share the spotlight.)

Also, I've redone Damian's character altogether. She'll be much more interesting in the upcoming chapters. I mean, after all, she and her boyfriend are-oops! Don't wanna give away too much!

All the same, I apologize for the gayness of my previous writing in this fic. It will righted in the upcoming chapters. And you'll notice, the overall summary of the fic has changed. It will reflect the new, much more thought out plot. I hope these new changes will be to your liking.


	5. Chapter 3: Insecurities

Days Come, Days Past

Chapter 3

_Menacing green eyes are burnt into her memory. Those eyes and a grin that is nothing short of evil incarnate. The expression that speaks of lust, bloodlust, and the eyes that burn with love for battle, the hands that shake with the eagerness to strike out, to hurt someone. But she loves him because she knows that was not him. His heart is pure, and this heart that was displayed before her was not his. It was a monster, it was a demon. This monster was hurting people, and red was staining the green grass, but his heart was behind it, and she knows now he only gave in to the demon because he wanted to protect her. But it was not him._

_She wonders now if she would have been wiser if she had stayed, but she was a child of a mere age of six. She loves him, but she was afraid, and the golden dandelion fell into the red as she turned and fled in utter terror. The demon stared after her, as she ran to her parents' arms, and when she looked back, she could almost see him, see him gazing at her through the purple eye that had not changed. Through the visage of the devil, she sees the angel. _

She leans against the wall, and her eyes are wet. Did she want him to remember that day? Remember how she thought he was a monster and fled because she was a child and she was scared? Remember how he shed blood as a monster that was not him? "No…I don't want to tear him apart…he is better not remembering." But still the tears come. If she knows that it is better for him not to remember, why does it pain her so?

"Didn't go so well, mm?" She looks into the pink eyes of Damian as she approaches. Her own eyes are red and wet from the crying she has done. "I see…"

"He didn't remember…that day we met." Something flashes in Damian's eyes, recognition perhaps? Or is there something else hiding in her mind? "But it's better for him, isn't it? That he doesn't remember?"

Damian's expression is unreadable, but looking as though it could change into anything at any moment. "Your choice. You could remind him. It seems only you remember what happened that day. Everyone else is too afraid."

"But I…I was scared too. I ran, and I was scared," she blubbers into her hands. "I loved him, and he was kind to me, but I ran when he needed me most."

"Dry up, you sponge," Damian says, crouching and wiping dry the other's eyes with a handkerchief. "I'd think it weird if you weren't scared. You were six, right?"

"Damian, you're so cool…you wouldn't have been scared, would you?" Damian offers no response. "I wish you were my sister, Damian. You're so casual around Dawn…"

"No you don't." She looks up at the comment of Damian's. "You don't wish I was your sister." It makes little, if any sense to her. "Besides, Belle…what about your brother? He's friends with Dawn."

"I'm a coward, just like I've always been. Like I was that day. I'm too scared to ask Zatch." Belle stares at the ground, and holds her legs to her chest. "I'm too scared to do anything, just like before…" Damian scowls at the sight; a fourteen-year old girl sitting on the floor during class in the fetal position, crying her eyes out? Not while she had anything to say about it.

"Belle, hon, you're plenty brave. You've organized a fan club for him. You're the president. You talked to him today, right?"

"But he doesn't remember that-"

"You said yourself, it would tear him apart." Belle looks up at Damian, with a twinge of suspicion as she stares at the older woman.

"How long were you there?" No response. "Damian…what's going on? What did I see eight years ago?" Still no response. "You know something, right?" Damian shrugs. "Damian?" Her voice is desperate, pleading.

"Pick yourself up, Belle." Damian is standing. "Grab what you want before it slips away forever." She pats Belle on the head. "Because if it does, there's no telling what'll happen." And Damian is gone, gone from the halls. Belle did not see her leave, but it's not important to her.

The blonde stands, and walks down the hall, skirt flowing in the air generated by the speed she walks at. She can see Dawn through the window; he's asleep in biology, but she knows for a fact he passes it without trying even though he sleeps in class. She puts her hand to the doorknob; she's going to tell him. But his face is peaceful, and calm. She hesitates, and finally lets her hand fall from the doorknob. She falls to her knees, head dropping against the door, and tears fall like diamond rain drops onto the tile floor. "You're wrong, Damian," she sobs, "I'm not brave…I'm not brave at all."

A/N: And this chapter is about Belle and her insecurities. As you can tell, something important DID happen that day Belle and Dawn first met. And…omg, Dawn is not in this chapter. Just Belle and Damian, and exploration of Belle's character. As I said in my apology, Belle is now an important character.


	6. Chapter 4: We Are Greater

Days Come, Days Past

Chapter 4

_It's dark, but there are glowing green eyes somewhere, and a cold hissing voice somewhere that is evil, and it will not stop talking. "**YoU wAnT pOwEr, dOn'T yoU, chiLd?"** says the evil voice. _

_"What for? I don't need power."_

_**"To ProTecT ThOsE yoU lovE."**_

_"Dad does that."_

_**"YoU havE ThE pOwEr tO dO tHaT aLsO, chiLd."**_

_"No, I don't. I'm not like Dad. I don't have powers."_

_**"YoU LiE! YoU kNoW yoU haVe PoWeR, bUt yOu dO nOt uSe iT!"**_

_"I don't have powers! I told you!"_

_**"No…YoU hAVe mOrE tHaN siLLy gHoSt pOweRs…yoU haVe TruE PoWEr! YoU cAn dEstrOy alL wHo oPpoSe yOu…"**_

_"But I don't want to destroy anyone…"_

_**"YeS, yOu dO, cHiLd…I hAvE seEn yoUr hEarT. YoU aRe a venGefuL ChiLd. I cAn sEe iT! YoU hAvE dOne iT beForE!"**_

_"No, I haven't! I've never destroyed anyone!"_

_**"YeS, YoU hAvE…"** He is standing on a grassy hill, next to a tree, and there is an elementary school nearby. At the bottom of the small hill, he can see a playground with a swingset, and a jungle gym and monkey bars and even a swing. There are people standing around in horror, and a little platinum blonde-haired girl is screaming, running to her parents. A single golden dandelion rests on the ground, in a puddle of red, and there are men…there are adult men lying on the ground around him in that same red. _

_"Wh-what's going on?!" His hands are red, they're stained red. "What is this?!"_

_**"ReMemBer. YoU aSkeD mE fOr pOwEr tO pRotEcT hEr."** And he feels directed towards the little girl, the little platinum-blonde haired girl who is looking back at him with terrified green eyes. _

_"Belle…?" His eyes are wide with shock. "No…I never asked you for anything. I don't even remember this. It never happened. I don't know you."_

_**"ThAt iS what ThEy WoULd hAvE yOu beLievE… yoU kNow It iS a liE. YoU reMeMbeR. YoU Do nOt wAnT tO reMemBer, CHiLd, bEcaUse YoU aRe sCaRed."**_

_"Just shows you you're human."_

_**"BuT wE aRe noT hUmaN. We Are GrEatEr."**_

_"We?"_

_**"We ArE gReaTeR. AnD tO bE gReAtEr We mUst Be wE. FoR wHen We ArE wE, wE aRe a fOrCe tHat wILL bE rEckOneD wIth, aNd We sHaLL cRuSh All OuR foEs, fOr We aRE gReaTeR…"**_

_"Greater than what?"_

_**"EvErYtHinG."**_

_"But why would I want that…why would…"_

_**"RemEmBer."** The crowd is pointing at him, and he can see his father at the front of the crowd, and his mother is clinging to him. They both look scared. But most of all that matters to him…his father looks disappointed and shocked. **"BeComE sO gReaT tHeY wILL nEveR cArE tO bE sCarEd oF yOU aGaiN…"**_

_"My…my parents were scared of me…" And he looks down at the ground. "Who were these men? Why don't I remember them? Why don't I remember this?"_

_**"BeCaUse You wEre…ArE a ChILd, aNd YoU wErE-ArE sCarEd tHaT yOu cOulD hAve ThiS poWeR. YoU aRe A CowArD, DaWn FenToN."**_

_"No, I'm not…I'm…not a coward…" But he is scared, and there is no way to hide it. He is scared. He falls to his knees, and his legs feel dirty in the red that stain his jeans. His head is pounding, and there are screams in his ears, and he wants to do something but he is scared… "I'm…not a coward…"_

Dawn wakes as the bell rings, and sees Mayu staring at him. He peels his face off his desk, and stretches. "You okay, Dawn?" Mayu asks, sounding a little worried. "You slept through all of biology!"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I was just tired, that's all. I'm passing with flying colors, anyways, so what's it matter?"

"Um…right."

"Something wrong, Mayu?"

"Well, um…" the other boy fidgets nervously, "you were talking in your sleep."

"Huh? I was? What was I saying?" The memory of the dream comes to him.

"Um…'I'm not a coward.' That's all I could catch…" And Dawn stares at the floor. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Oh, uh," _the worst_ "…no," _if I never see it again, _"…not really," _it'll be too soon._ "It was a.." _nightmare _"…a good dream. I was dreaming…" _the worst ever _"…um, that we were at the mall. Um, checking out girls." Mayu laughs at the thought of him checking out girls.

"If you want a girl, just go with that fan club girl, whatshername…"

"Belle."

"Right, Belle. Tons of girls would kill to have you check them out."

"Oh, um….I wouldn't say that…" _Maybe the voice is right,_ Dawn thinks to himself, _maybe I am a coward._

_A/n: I told you in the last chapter that Belle saw him sleeping in class, right? Well…ta dah. And don't worry about the weird lettering on the voice. That's on purpose so you can get a feel how creepy the voice is…other fonts don't work when I load it up on so…there it is. I'm not getting really bad at spelling stuff!_

_Aww…and isn't this sad? Both Dawn and Belle now think they're cowards. Belle because she can't summon the strength to tell Dawn what happened that day they met in first grade, and Dawn because he can't even tell his best friend the truth when he's worried about Dawn._


End file.
